


Reborn with a Cold Heart

by Sivan325



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Dark fic, M/M, Violence, old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash. As the title suggests... Sequel to “You Broke My Heart...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reborn with a Cold Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Manon.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: The usual cast, they did not belong to me.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Sequel to “You Broke My Heart...”

Legolas’ POV

**Mirkwood...Days later...**

I was in Mandos’ Halls, and was summoned by the lord.

Námo, the lord, told me that it was not my time to die, that he would return me to Middle-earth.

Everything began to spin around me, and I felt dizzy. Then everything went black.

When I opened my eyes, the sun blinded me.

I was lying on decaying leaves. It seemed that they had moved my body to a patch of dead ground and had then gone back to their business.

I did not know why I was not in Mandos’ Halls, for Námo had not said anything to me. Only that it was not my time.

My eyes searched for my companions. I felt lonely lying there on the ground.

It was quiet; so quiet that I felt that I was back in Mandos’ Halls.

I rose slowly from the ground. I waited until I could feel my legs before I started walking.

I walked past the guards who stared at me as if they saw a ghost. They became pale and dropped their weapons in fear.

I walked towards the palace and went inside. I wanted to see how my father was faring, as well as my lover. It turned out that I still had feelings for him, but I felt that I could not face another betrayal.

I thought about their reactions as well, and smiled to myself, remembering the guards.

I hoped that they were grieving for me.

I walked to my room and entered it.

‘Father has made changes to my room,’ I thought as I went inside.

The flowers next to my bed were gone. My painting was gone as well.

“Why did my father do this?” I murmured, and could felt the rage inside of me.

I left my room, leaving the door open, and walked to my father’s room to ask him.

I opened the door without knocking, and looked; I saw father laughing.

“Father?” I asked. ‘He does not love me anymore,’ I thought angrily.

I saw them on the bed, curled up against each other. It pained me, but I held myself back.

“Legolas? You are alive?” Father said. He got up from the bed and came towards me, moving his hands over me and touching my face, wanting to be sure that I was alive, and then hugged me to him.

I could see my lover staring at me. I did not know if he looked worried, or whether he was frowning to see me alive.

“I am, though I do not know why I came back,” I said, and pushed my father away from me.

I saw him very clearly now. He was naked. My lover was naked too.

I had disturbed them. It seemed as if they had not even grieved for me, only left me dead on the ground.

I shivered at the sight of them. My heart seemed to stop, to be covered with ice. I no longer had any warmth in me.

The fire of my love had gone away, and I was only left with a cold heart.

I scanned the room, trying to find what I was looking for.

The feeling of cold metal was missing.

I passed them and walked to my father’s weapons that were lying next to my ex-lover, and grabbed the knife.

My ex-lover watched me as I examined the blade. I licked my lips as the thought of seeing them dead crossed my mind.

I licked the blade and felt their gaze on me.

There was a taste of blood in my mouth, but I did not care.

“Legolas? You are bleeding,” my ex-lover mentioned to me, but I ignored him.

“Greenleaf? Are you alright?” I heard my father asking me. I did not answer.

I walked towards them, the blade covered with my own blood. I slashed my ex-lover’s throat with it, and then looked at my father, who was frowning at me. He tried to defend himself from me, but he did not succeed.

I stabbed my father a few times, and waited to hear his last breath.

I watched them both, surrounded by their own blood.

I smiled when I heard their last breath, and stepped out of the room, satisfied. I felt that I had done the right thing; after all, they had not loved me.

I decide to ride to Gondor as I had nothing here. I had already lost my love to my father, and now the kingdom as well.

Walking out of the palace, I passed the guards and made my way to the stable.

I stroked Arod and mounted him, murmuring, “At least you still love me.”

The horse whinnied and I left for Gondor, seeking love and trust, hoping not to kill again.

I would do it, but it would depend on him as to whether he loved me or loved Arwen. He would have to choose.

The End?

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess who is the lover?


End file.
